Another's Imprint
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: Jacob breaks up with Edward as vengeance for him hurting Bel Heartbroken and alone, Edward faces great hardships at the hands of his classmates and family. Edward seeks death at the hands of the La Push pack. Sam imprints on Edward rather than destroys him and Jacob soon realizes his true feelings towards the vampire he thought he hated. First Jakeward Oneshot!


**Hey Everyone, Vanitas Ryuzaki Here! Man, dealing with a sibling whose a pain is difficult especially when all they want to do is make your life hell. Anyway, here's a little something I've been working on for a while. Its my first shot at a Jakeward story, so I hope you like it. I might consider writing more Jakeward if this is successful. **

Angela Weber strolled down the empty halls of Forks High, appearing calm and collected on the outside but burning with anger and disappointment within. She couldn't believe what had happened earlier this week: Jacob had broken up with Edward after nearly a month of dating, revealing that it had all been a joke. The native explaining that he only dated him to demonstrate to everyone that Edward Cullen wasn't so high and mighty, plus he never had any interest in him to begin with and that all the hugs, gifts, honey words and kisses were all an act—Edward looked shattered, heartbroken beyond belief, his words pained and eyes burning with agony. Jacob laughed in Edward's face and walked away from the young Cullen, never once taking the time to look back and see the tears cascading down Edward's cheeks.

"He didn't deserve that," Angela muttered, sighing heavily as she recalled finding Edward crying on the rooftop after the whole ordeal, "no one does. He had broken Bella's heart, yes, but never publicly humiliated her."

The sound of someone emptying their stomach broke Angela from her thoughts, she followed the sound of vomiting and dry heaving down the rest of the hall and into one of the boy's bathrooms. Angela hesitated at first, knowing she could get into severe trouble in entering, but brushed it off as the wrenching grew heavier and heavier—the bookworm slowly pulled open one of the stalls and found Edward Cullen leaning sluggishly against the toilet, he clearly looked unwell and exhausted; Edward's usually unkempt but beautiful hair is limp and drenched in sweat, partially sticking to his face and forehead, dark circles rimming his eyes and his face paler than normal, discomfort evident as he pressed his right palm over his stomach.

"Hey," Angela whispered, taking hold of Edward's clammy left hand and holding it between her own, "you look hellish. Let's get you to the infirmary and have the nurse call your dad."

"Don't bother," Edward said, his voice rough and utterly soft, "he won't care...none of them do or will...not anymore."

Angela winced at the hopelessness and hurt in Edward's words. So the rumors rang true; Carlisle Cullen had indeed kicked his youngest son out—noone knew why, but people do know that Edward has been camping out in his car in the woods and far away from everything. The poor boy is all alone and suffering, but no one cares enough to offer their hand. Angela isn't one to turn a blind eye to someone in need and she isn't going to start now.

"Still you should at least see the nurse." Insisted Angela.

"I'll take him," Angela quickly looked over her shoulder and found Jasper Hale, one of Edward's older brothers, standing behind him, "You should prepare for your next class during lunch, Ms. Weber."

It had taken time, at least 30 minutes, for Jasper to convince Edward to see the school physician; more so when Edward began to cough up blood as he regurgitated once more in the porcelain toilet—Angela had refused to leave the Cullen boys alone until she was sure Edward is safe. Amazed at how comfortable Edward seemed with his brother, after a bit of small talk and assuring words, Angela watched Jasper carry his baby brother to the infirmary; still shocked by the fact that Jasper is able to carry Edward even though the younger Cullen didn't look like he weighed much anyway.

~ 3 Months Later ~

Edward wandered the halls of Forks High, his head hung low and amber eyes staring blankly at the floor. He never noticed the concerned looks everyone is giving him, Jacob wearing the most heartbroken look at the sight of the young cold one; Edward made quite the sight: dark circles rimming his amber eyes, iconic blue t-shirt hanging loosely against his chest, black pants falling low on his hips, bruises littering his face, arms and neck, and he walked with a slight stagger in his step. The Cullen siblings had sneered at the first glance of Edward, but their glares melted into shock and worry when they took a closer look at Edward's haggard appearance; a soft gasp escaped Alice when her eyes drank in the bruises, Rosalie giving a grimace at the sight of Edward's disturbingly loose clothing, Emmett digging his nails into his palms upon seeing the gauntness of his brother's usually flawless face and the hopelessness in his body language. Edward always walked with an aura of confidence and was undeniably the most beautiful member of their family, more breathtaking than Rosalie some people had whispered, but now he's a hollow shell of his former self.

"Ed…" Everyone heard Jacob say, the young native taking hold of Edward's thin arm and receiving a startled sound from the broken teen.

The students winced when Edward backed away from Jacob's touch and slammed himself into a nearby locker, his amber eyes resembling those of a frightened and cornered animal. Jacob gave Edward a pained look and tried to approach him like one would a lost child, only to stop short upon noticing Edward trembling uncontrollably and sinking to the floor in pure terror; Edward had even curled in on himself, legs pulled close to his chest and arms shielding his head in a futile attempt to protect himself from Jacob's wrath, quiet whimpers escaping his pale lips and unseen tears trailing down his thin cheeks.

"Edward…" Jacob whispered.

"Jacob," the crowd of students including Jacob turned towards the entrance of the school and found Chief Swan quickly making his way down the hall with Jasper Hale following closely behind, "step away from Edward. You've done enough, kid."

Jacob did as he was told and watched in silence as Charlie knelt in front of Edward, surprised at how gentle Charlie was being with Edward when the man originally disliked the youngest Cullen for dating his daughter, Bella having left Forks for several months after Edward broke up with her for reasons she wouldn't explain and then returning to Washington but never once going back to Charlie's—everything that had happened in the school reached Charlie at the station and the chief took it upon himself to shelter Edward in his home after being kicked out of the Cullen Household.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you come back to school this soon," Charlie stated, coaxing Edward from his curled position with light strokes through his hair, "let's get you out of here and back home."

Edward slowly leaned into Charlie's touch, gripping the older man's shoulders as the chief helped him to his unsteady feet, never once taking in the small crowd of students surrounding them. Everyone knew about the chief's act of kindness but they never thought Charlie would care so much about Edward in such a short time, especially not after the debacle with Bella and the ordeal of her depression. Word had spread through Forks that Charlie had found Edward at a bus stop during a harsh storm, the poor teen lying on a bench and trying futilely to keep warm; Charlie had recognized Edward's bronze hair and stopped, helping the youth into his car at the sight of his fevered cheeks and soaked clothes—Charlie nursedEdward in his home after he begged, cried and got down on his knees in desperation, for him not to be taken to Carlisle; Charlie had been shocked by Edward's actions, more so when Edward revealed that Carlisle and Esme had kicked him out.

"Ch-Charlie…" Edward buried his face in Charlie's neck, quiet cries breaking the silence of the hall.

"It's okay," Charlie assured, patting Edward's back and stroking his hair, "come on, let's get you home."

"It doesn't make sense," Carlisle said, staring out the window of his private office, "bruising is only possible in humans. A vampire's skin is penetratable but quickly repairs itself after the impact…other than another vampire, the only thing that can damage a vampire is a shifter."

"Jacob and some of the shifters of La Push would beat him up." Revealed Emmett.

"We could also hear blood flowing through his veins." Announced Alice.

"Three months before, he cried actual tears." Added Jasper, grimacing at the memory of Edward's watery eyes and agony he radiated upon hearing Jacob's confession. "I didn't leave him alone after that, not even when everyone turned against him."

"Jacob broke up with Edward two weeks after the mutt transferred to Forks High and told him that it was a joke. He wanted Edward to feel the same pain Bella went through...and we joined in." Rosalie said, scraping her nails down Carlisle's desk.

"You bullied him?" Asked Esme, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes…we all did except for Jasper." Alice admitted solemnly, recalling the time she had dumped her lunch tray over Edward's head during lunch.

"Everyone in Forks High did...more so after that shifter told the whole school he bedded Edward. Boasting about how much of a slut he was...rumors spread about Edward sleeping with other people while he was with Bella, which fueled the humans with rage and motivated them to hurt Edward even more...emotionally and physically." Jasper confessed.

"We didn't think that…" Emmett added.

"Edward would suffer this much." Suggested Carlisle, his golden eyes filled with regret and guilt. "I should have paid him more attention...I never considered the possibility of him being bullied…let alone by you all. I merely thought he wanted to exert his dominance and was causing trouble."

Esme stepped towards Carlisle, hugging him from behind as her husband's guilt slowly overwhelmed his already exhausted mind. She too is feeling great guilt in kicking Edward out when they had caught both he and Emmett fighting in foyer of their home, Edward had been furious and clinging to Emmett's back with his arms wrapped around his brother's neck; Esme and Carlisle feared Edward had finally succumbed to the monster within himself and kicked their youngest son out despite Edward's pleas for them to listen.

"Carlisle," Esme called, "is it possible that Jacob is the cause of Edward's human traits?"

"..." Carlisle thought silently, contemplating Esme's words before slipping away from his wife's arms and retrieving his mobile, "I need to contact Billy Black."

_Jacob stared at Edward through the window, watching the sickly vampire sleep under several layers of blankets. He wondered how it was possible for a vampire to sleep, according to Quileute Legends, vampires don't have the luxury of being able to sleep and neither do humans turned vampires; therefore, seeing Edward ill and sleeping is both breathtaking and alarming. Jacob never meant to drive Edward so far, he only wanted the leech to feel the same pain Bella had gone through but now he sees he'd gone too far—he remembers all the students including his siblings bullying him; Alice dumping her food tray all over Edward's head, Emmett pouring milk to go with the food, Rosalie tripping Edward in the halls and dumping everything out of his backpack. Only 3 people didn't torment Edward: Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie and, one of Edward's older brothers, Jasper Hale._

_As quietly as possible, Jacob opened the window of the house and slipped into Bella`s old bedroom which had been renovated for Edward's sake and comfort. Jacob didn't move for several minutes, watching the weak vampire sleep and listening closely for any movement downstairs; silent, the house is utterly silent, Charlie may very well be at the station for a late night shift. The young shifter took in Edward's new room: his large collection of CDs and books neatly filled the shelves, Charlie having invested in brand new furniture to accommodate for Edward's belongings and even bought a bed and bed set for the heartbroken youth, the closet filled with coats and dress shirts of various colors as well as dress shoes and sneakers, the drawers of a large dresser are filled with pants, socks, t-shirts, cologne, skin care, and a few hairbrushes. On top of the dresser are several pictures: one is of Edward and Charlie at a restaurant in Port Angeles, Edward wore an embarrassed but genuine smile, a 3rd photo is of Edward wearing clothes that looked to be from the 1900s, another frame held a photo of two people whom Jacob assumed had been Edward's birth parents; the second to last photo is one of the city of Chicago during a beautiful snowy day, and the last frame is of Jacob and Edward lying comfortably in Edward's meadow. _

_Jacob approached Edward, his eyes drinking in his former lover's flushed cheeks and sweat coated hair. Edward groaned in his sleep, a harsh cough escaping his lips, tears spilling from his eyes as Jacob calmly caressed Edward's face—green eyes gazed into Jacob's, glassy and unfocused, Edward is delirious and unable to process Jacob's presence and warm hand against his face. _

_"You shouldn't be here." Said a deep voice. "You're not allowed anywhere near Edward."_

_Jacob flinched, turning quickly away from Edward to find Sam Uley standing behind him, his eyes cold and stature protective. Sam glared at Jacob, storming into the room and wrenching Jacob's hand from the sickly vampire's face and shoved his pack brother away—Jacob stared at him, surprised by his Alpha's actions and wondering why Sam was even in Charlie's home and alone with a very sick Edward. _

_"Charlie asked me to look after Edward while he worked his shift." Sam answered, standing protectively near Edward's bedside. "The Elders know about the arrangement and are willing to let me take care of him for Charlie, though they were reluctant because Edward's a vampire."_

_"You sound pretty defensive. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're acting as if he's your—" Jacob stopped, a great realization dawning the young Beta and making him sick to his stomach._

_"As if he's my what?!" Sam snarled, his eyes flickering between brown and gold as he struggled to maintain control of the wolf raging inside him. _

_"Sam…" Jacob whispered, his voice filled with pain and dark brown eyes brimming with tears, "you—you imprinted on Edward." _

_Sam stayed silent, gentle brown eyes replacing the golden gaze of his inner wolf; the alpha sighed heavily, giving his pack brother a sympathetic look before turning his attention to the vampire that gave him a second chance at life and saved him from his pain. The shifter brushed back Edward's damp bangs, Edward leaning into Sam's hand as it glide through his limp hair and occasionally rested against his cheek._

_"You should go," Sam suggested, smiling softly as Edward drifted to sleep, "it's for the best."_

_"How...When did you?" Jacob desperately asked, his heart aching at the thought of losing Edward forever. _

_"Why do you care?" Retaliated Sam, standing firmly between Jacob and Edward. "He didn't matter to you, you just used and abused him. Don't tell me your suddenly in love with Edward Cullen?" _

Jacob stared at the horizon, soft clouds moving calmly across the blue sky. The True Alpha clenched his fists, teeth grinding against each other as he recalled what his father and the Elders had told him about Edward and Sam. It turns out, Sam had always been fond of Edward and developed a severe crush upon seeing his beautiful face—the Elders also revealed that it's very possible for a wolf to re-imprint once an imprint has been broken; Emily had broken Sam's imprint on her, everyone still investigating how it was possible for her to do so, and badly damaged Sam's spirit. Sam had disappeared for several months and came across Edward in La Push, the young Cullen having wandered purposely into forbidden land in hopes the pack would put him out of his misery—Regardless of his desire, Sam imprinted on Edward instead of destroying him; Edward having run away upon hearing the shifter's thoughts.

"Edward…" Jacob whispered, the vampire's name like honey on his lips.

"I guess you know?" Jacob turned away from the wondrous ocean to find Seth Clearwater standing a short distance from him, the boy wearing a sympathetic look on his young face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sam asked us not to, more for Edward's protection than his own."

"..."

"He's comfortable around him. Edward doesn't like Sam touching him though. "

"Didn't seem like he minded at Charlie's…" Jacob grumbled, his anger coursing through his blood.

"Edward's sick...and scared. He may not like Sam touching him in intimate ways, but he never

pulls away from comfort."

"Was he…"

"Heartbroken after you told him you were only toying with him? Edward was...shattered. He was a mess when Sam found him, suffering from stomach pains too."

"Stomach pains?" This caught Jacob's attention, vampires don't necessarily feel pain unless they're being torn apart and burned.

"You didn't know? I thought Edward told you. You didn't smell it on him when you snuck into his bedroom last night?"

"Smelled what?"

"Great ancestors, you don't know." Seth is shocked. How could Jacob not know about the change in Edward? "Jake...Edward's pregnant. With your baby."

Edward stared at himself in the mirror, pressing his palm against the small bump along his stomach, it was still difficult for him to accept that he, a vampire, had been impregnated by a shifter. Billy had explained that it is possible for a shifter to mate a vampire and the vampire to give birth to a child, but it was unheard of a male vampire being able to conceive.

"You're beautiful, Edward," the young Cullen shivered as strong warms wove around his waist and large hands clasped over his stomach, unease and longing creeping into Edward's heart, "vampire or human, you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Sam…" Edward whispered, biting his bottom lip before shakily placing his partially cold hands over those of the muscled alpha's. "Please…"

"I know…" Sam said softly, turning Edward slowly in his arms until his mate's bronze hair tickled his throat as Edward placed his head against the taller youth's chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sam...the imprint...I—"

"It doesn't matter. Accept my feelings or not, I'm here to stay." Sam said, sliding his left hand to Edward's hip and the other into his bronze hair. "I've...I've loved you for a while...it hurt to see you with him, but I never said anything because I didn't want to come between you and someone who made you smile. You're happiness and safety have always been my priority, more so now than ever. All I want is for you to feel safe and I'll do anything, anything at all, to make and keep you happy."

Edward trembled in the embrace, tears calmly trailing down his cheeks. He had known Sam had hidden feelings for him, heard them in his thoughts when they first met at the border, but now he understands how profound Sam's feelings are; the imprinting only heightening the already powerful feelings of love and devotion. Who else could love him more than someone who has been nothing but kind and gentle to him?

"I...I don't think I can ever forget what he did...but I want to move on." Edward confessed, gliding his arms up Sam's strong back and gripping his broad shoulders. "Help me see...Help me feel what it's like to truly love and be loved."

"Don't worry. I'll show you everything and give you everything I can."

Sam pulled away from Edward, gazing deeply into pools of amber, his hands tracing the pale teen's sides and traveling up his small back. Edward gave a shaky breath, unaccustomed to such intimate touches from a shifter, Jacob's treatment as well as everyone else's had traumatized him to the point where his mind couldn't help but associate any form of touch with pain, and slowly closed the distance between himself and his intended mate. Edward trailed his right hand up Sam's chest, the other held against his own in uncertainty, earning a soft, pleased purr from the large shape shifter; Sam held Edward's piano fingers in his massive hand, kissing the tips loving before pulling the shorter teen close. Brown met gold, hearts beating in a harmonious song as fire and ice molded together—Edward relaxed into Sam's kiss, moaning quietly at the tongue exploring his mouth, circling his arms around the alpha's neck to deepen the kiss.

How long…How long has it been since he's felt this burning warmth? Jacob had been the last warmth he felt, the first being the love of his mother and the second Carlisle welcoming him back into his life even after all the terrible things he had done. It hurt and it still does to know that Jacob had used him and his own family had cast him aside, replacing him with a clumsy and unknowing human; they all had replaced him with Bella, they all value Bella more than him—yes, he broke her heart and left her alone but no one knew the truth behind his actions and Edward never cared to explain because he knew his words wouldn't matter.

The two pulled apart, eyes burning with hunger and passion, the fire and chill lingering on both their skins and hearts threatening to burst from their chests. Sam and Edward wanted more, but neither said a word as they closed the distance once more and held the other close.

"I love you." Sam said, kissing Edward's head.

"I—"

"Shhh." Sam hushed, pressing his lips against Edward's once again and silencing the words the vampire wished to speak but is still too afraid to voice. "You don't have to say it. Only do so when you're ready."

Edward smiled, burying his face into Sam's breast, a blush coloring his pale cheeks. Such a nice feeling, safe and secure in the arms of a man with a heart of gold, nothing else mattered.

Everything is going to be okay. That Edward was sure of and he'll enjoy every moment he and Sam will share in the alpha's quest to court his new destined mate.

Carlisle stared at his cell phone in disbelief. Billy had confirmed that if a shifter were to copulate with a vampire than said cold one would begin to develop human traits because of the shifter's astoundingly warm body temperature, and equally heated semen as well. Female vampires are the most likely to become impregnated given if they're menstruation cycle had already begun at the required age.

_"Why is this important to you now?" Billy asked._

_"He's my son and I want what's best for him." Carlisle retaliated, growing rather impatient with Quileute chief._

_"That's funny. Last I checked, you kicked your boy out and didn't bother to look into what was happening to him. By all accounts, you revoked your right as a father. He's a member of my tribe now and anything that happens in the tribe, stays in the tribe." _

He wasn't angry at Billy, not in the slightest, but more angry with himself. Billy's words rang true and that hurt worse than being denied the chance to see his son. Carlisle had indeed disregarded Edward, never questioning why he was misbehaving at home with his siblings; attacking Emmett, arguing repeatedly with Alice and shoving her aside, but the verbal fights between him and Rosalie were by far the worst. The pain in Edward's amber eyes were deep, so deep that it tore at Carlisle's dead heart; Edward had pleaded for he and Esme to listen, but they refused and immediately kicked him out—Edward was gone by the time they returned home from hunting. All his belongings: clothes, CDs, bed sheets, personal hygiene products, old records and even the piano were gone; the only items left behind are his phone, an envelope and a broken, torn family portrait.

"I'm such a fool." Mumbled Carlisle, sitting heavily in the chair of his office and burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Edward. Forgive me, my first and youngest, forgive me.

Edward sat on the warm sand of First Beach, watching Sam and several of his pack brothers play soccer a short distance away. He had been reluctant in accompanying Sam to the beach, but the wolf's warm smile and gentle eyes assured him that he was safe and that Paul would be close by to ensure his safety. Loud cheers brought Edward back to reality, gazing at the small group patting Sam on the back before said wolf looked towards his mate and smiled; Edward felt his heart flutter and his cheeks growing warm. Sam smile slowly fades and is replaced by a dark glare, Edward shivering at the change in Sam, the large alpha quickly striding up the sand—Should he had smiled back? Edward considered but then notices that Sam's eyes weren't trained on him, but to someone/something behind him. Sam pulled Edward to his feet, being gentle despite the quick action, and pushed Edward behind him; Paul as well as Jared stood at Edward's sides behind Sam, forming a protective circle around the young half human vampire.

"Sam I—" Jacob emerged from the woods, his words caught in his throat at the sight of Edward's beautiful face. "Edward…"

Edward looked away from Jacob, his eyes brimming with tears at the sight of his former flame. It's been 3-months since that day, but Edward can still feel the pain of Jacob's words and the brutality of the wolf's actions. Edward shivered at the memories, his legs threatening to give away, more so at the thoughts coursing through Jacob's mind; his telepathy is dampened because of his pregnancy but not enough to become deaf to the thoughts of others.

(He looks so pale. Is this what the pregnancy is doing to him? Oh god, he didn't deserve this... Is that thing sucking the life out of him? I was angry about Bella, but… great ancestors, I never wanted this to happen. I wanted him to suffer but not like this. He looks so sick, but...he still so beautiful.)

Edward whimpered, holding his head as Jacob's thoughts rang heavily through his subconscious. Lies. His words are nothing but lies, he was never beautiful to Jacob, all he ever was to the young wolf was a toy to be used and thrown away. Edward slowly sank to his knees, his mind and heart unable to withstand Jacob's thoughts, his body weak from hunger and the lack of blood intake; the growing baby within him draining all his energy, leaving him incredibly fatigued and malnourished.

"Edward!"

Edward opened his eyes, questioning when he had closed them, and found himself in the arms of his destined mate. Sam's gentle eyes filled with worry, Paul and Jared and even Jacob hovering over them—Jacob's face is pained, his eyes burning with regret; if Edward had seen these eyes 3 months before it would've broken his now beating heart, but it was too late for Jacob to seek forgiveness.

"Stay away from my mate, Black!" Snarled Sam, lifting Edward off the ground and holding protectively against his chest.

Jacob felt his whole world fall apart. He lost his pack brothers, with the exception of Quil and Embry, his father barely talks to him, Charlie looks at him with disappointment in his eyes whenever they cross paths and Edward...innocent Edward won't even look him in the eyes. Jacob doesn't blame him on bit; he used Edward as an object, pretended to love the lonely vampire, showered him with handmade gifts, kisses and honey words, and then broke his heart after a month of dating—Jacob never thought he would feel guilt over hurting Edward, but seeing the hollow shell the vampire had become pulled at his heart strings.

"Pack Brother or not, If I ever catch you or even hear that you've been near my mate, I'll make you regret it." Sam warned, turning away from Jacob and leaving First Beach with Edward in his arms and Paul and Jared following closely behind.

_Edward's pregnant. With your baby._

_Edward's pregnant. _

_Your baby. _

_"Of course I know about Edward and Sam. I'm not blind, Jacob! Can't say I'm mad about it since they both deserve each other after what you and Emily put them through." _

_"Edward asked me to keep it a secret, son. He wanted to be the one to tell you, but it seems he never got the chance." _

_"Yeah, Paul and I knew. Even Leah knew and she was livid at first, but then she realized that it's for the best; she even asked Sam when he fell in love with the lee—I mean Edward. Post imprint to be exact. Leah still teases Sam about it, but it's in good-nature. Heck, Paul even volunteered to keep an eye on him when Sam had to patrol around Forks or when Sam attends meetings with the Elders."_

_"You should've seen his face when he told us about what you said and about what you and other members of the pack did. Never thought I would see a vampire look so destroyed. God, the pain in his eyes made me want to hug him and I didn't even like Cullen to begin with. I volunteered myself as Edward's bodyguard because Sam trusts me more than anyone...I also don't want Sam to fall like he did with Emily if anything happens to him." _

Jacob turned on his bed, eyes growing misty as he recalled the agony in Edward's eyes when he told the young vampire that it had all been a joke; Jacob had used Edward, toyed with him and made him feel as if he was nothing but a desperate whore. He had seen people writing derogatory words all over Edward's locker—some people were bold enough to grope Edward's backside and even go as far as to grab his penis through his jeans.

Jacob quickly sat up, his eyes growing wide and blood growing cold. Mike Newton and his band of jocks, he remembers them leaving the boy's bathroom with smug faces and laughing like maniacs—oh god, Edward had looked terrible coming out of the washroom.

_"That'll teach him." Mike stated._

_"I got say better than I thought."_

_"Pretty loud, ain't he? Good thing the assembly was in the main auditorium, we would be in for it otherwise."_

_"Please, the only ones who would care would be the teachers."_

_Mike and the rest of the jocks strolled down the hall, their laughter echoing off the walls. The group too engrossed in the aftermath of what transpired to notice Jacob Black emerging from the supply closet. _

_"What were they up to?" Jacob questioned._

_Jacob quickly hid in the entrance way of a classroom upon hearing another pair of footsteps. The young native peeked from the corner to find Edward Cullen leaving the bathroom, looking worn-out and defeated—Edward's clothes are torn, bruises littering his face and arms, hair completely flat and soaked, sporting a busted lip, his right eye black and swollen shut, blood trickling from his nose and his temple. Jacob continued to watch Edward, satisfied by the sight of Edward Cullen brought down so low, but puzzled by the fact that a vampire could be bruised so heavily by a couple of humans, his eyes widening as the vampire dropped to his knees; pained whimpers emitted from Edward's form, the pale teen curled over his stomach and sobbing softly. Edward stood on unsteady legs after several minutes, his limbs threatening to give out as he dragged his feet across the floor—the pale teen slumped against the lockers, his weight making them creak in resistance. Edward's vision swam, the hall growing blurry and dark, the battered vampire collapsed to the floor as the world became shrouded in darkness. _

_Jacob, despite himself, rushed over to his nemesis and lifted Edward's prone form into his arms, resting the vampire's head against his shoulder. He looked far worse up close, the bruises disturbingly dark against his lily white skin, lips swollen and painted with blood, fingers coated in blood as well and the smell of toilet water seeping from his darkened hair—Jacob gave an aggravated sigh, lifting Edward completely off the floor and carrying him down the hall._

_(Strange. He's lighter than I remember. Shut up, Jacob, he's not important. Just dump his sorry arse in the infirmary and leave.)_

"Oh my god…" Jacob choked, resisting the urge to puke as tears trailed down his face. "Mike and them...they...oh god."

Edward walked the forest of La Push, a peaceful smile adorning his pale, rosy face. No longer does his complexion resemble that of a frail boy; he's human, partially with basic mortal needs, but human nonetheless. He never thought he would be able to feel the warm sun against his skin, the gentle caress of the wind blowing through his hair, eat food of the modern world (grateful that Sam and his friends had reintroduced him to pizza; happy at the fact that food no longer is disgusting to him or upset his sensitive, nonfunctioning, stomach)—to the pack's great dismay, Edward still needed blood to survive despite his human traits; the still growing infant strongly desired blood, but Edward refused to drink human blood and often found himself frighteningly weak and parched. The baby draining Edward of much nutrients in order to sate its thirst; Sam, fearing for Edward's life, had held his exhausted imprint against his neck, hoping the vampire would see reason and take his blood—the pack worried Edward would drain Sam faster than his body could replenish his blood, but Edward showed great restraint and only took enough for his thirst, and that of the baby, to be quenched.

"Edward." The newest member of the Quileute froze, his heart thudding violently in his chest and breaths becoming quick and short. "Son."

Edward chewed on his lip, fear seeping through his core and chills running down his spine. Never in his new human life did he ever think he would see them again. Did he mistakenly stumble into their land on his walk or are they trespassing on sacred land? He desperately wants to call Sam through their linked minds or Paul, knowing very well the usually moody wolf is always near when he needs him, but he's so scared that he can't even move.

"Ed." Emmett whispered, slowly inching towards his baby brother, truthfully being the eldest of the siblings and realistically in humans years, and placing a firm hand on his thin shoulder. "Look Ed, we—"

"..."

"What?"

"am...ul." Emmett strained his ears, Edward's words a soft whisper.

"What?"

"Paul…Sam..." The terror growing in his amber/green eyes; one of the many human traits that recently manifested.

"Easy Ed."

"Paul...Sam."

"Edward, son, there's no need for—" Carlisle tried to say.

"Paul. S-Sam." Edward's voice grew louder, fear clear in his once harmonious voice.

"Edward, my little boy." Esme added, her motherly nature seeping through her words.

"Paul! Sam!"

"Eddie." Pleaded Alice.

"Paul! Sam!" Edward couldn't take it anymore, he needed to be away from these people.

"Edward." Rosalie hissed, the sheer jealousy in her voice doing little to ease Edward's fears.

"SAM! PAUL!" Edward cried, twin growls echoed through the woods as two enormous wolves landed near the young human vampire.

Paul snarled at the Cullens, Edward sinking to his knees as the fear slowly faded away and Sam immediately stood protectively over him. Edward stared wide-eyed at The Cullens; Emmett taking a stance, ready to fight should Paul attack, his golden eyes never leaving Edward's face, Esme and Carlisle eyed Edward solemnly, guilt written all over their beautiful faces, Alice gnawing on her lip and trying her best to keep calm, Rosalie, however, looked furious and glared at Edward with great jealousy and hatred.

"You always get what you want, don't you?!" Rosalie hissed. "Carlisle's little golden child. He plays the piano, makes everyone swoon just by looking at them, freely roam Forks and La Push because a mutt decided to pick him as his mate! Now he gets to be human and have what I always wanted!"

"YOU THINK HE WANTED THIS?!" Sam snapped back, having shifted into his human form and dressed himself while Rosalie whined and complained. "EDWARD WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO DIE AFTER WHAT BLACK DID! HE CAME TO LA PUSH AND BEGGED FOR ME TO KILL HIM! I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO HURT HIM BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"Sam.." Carlisle said, his eyes pooling with despair.

"I imprinted on him. He's my mate." Sam confessed, pulling Edward close and hugging him tight.

"Imprinted?" Wondered Carlisle.

"It's one of our tribes most sacred laws," announced Paul, "imprinting is the way us shifters find our soulmates. We imprint on a specific person and become bound to them; everything in our lives becomes secondary, they become our reason for living, they're all that matters. A deep need to please and protect our soulmate is the driving force of our existence from then on. Evidently, we become what our imprint needs us to be: friend, brother or even a lover."

"But Edward's a boy!" Pointed Alice.

"It's true that a shifter imprinting on a male is unheard of, but not impossible." Sam said, running his fingers through Edward's bronze hair. "It's even possible for our kind to impregnate vampires, especially females. Edward is the first male to be impregnated by one of our own."

"What about Emily?" Asked Jacob, entering the clearing and striding towards the small group. "She was your imprint before Edward."

"Emily means nothing to me now." Sam revealed, trailing his fingers down Edward's beautiful face and cupping his left cheek. "She made her choice, broke the imprint on herself and me. Edward is the only one who matters, he's my mate and I'm whatever he wants me to be."

Edward's eyes slid closed, the young hybrid relishing in the taller boy's warmth. Imprint or not, Edward felt safe and wanted; Edward has never felt so loved, his mother had loved him very much, but this was different; this form of love is something he's wanted for decades and he be damned if he lets slip away.

"KEEP. YOUR. PAWS. OFF. MY EDWARD!"

Sam quickly pushed Edward away as Jacob tackled him to the ground, shifting rapidly before the former Beta could rip him to shreds. Black and Brown wrestled around the floor of the forest, sharp snarls breaking the peace as Alpha and Beta fought for the beautiful vampire. Sam and Jacob circled each other, their eyes burning with anger and teeth bared; Sam rather die than lose Edward.

(Stay away from Edward.) Warned Jacob.

(He's my Imprint and I'll stay as long as he'll have and need me.) Responded Sam.

(Edward doesn't need you, he has me!)

(No! You're the one Edward doesn't need! You've done nothing but caused him pain. Do you honestly believe he'll take you back after everything you put him through!"

Jacob grabbed Sam by his nape and flung him into a great oak, Sam yelping in pain as his back hit the rough bark of the tree. With a great howl, the large brown wolf sped towards his former Alpha; Jacob needed this to end, he now realizes who he truly loves. Jacob neared Sam, prepared to finish off the black wolf until a familiar, beautiful face came into view—Jacob skidded to a halt, his enormous body hovering over Edward as his former love stood between him and Sam; Edward's eyes are cold, defiance evident in those mysterious gold/green orbs, daring him to attack him to get to his Imprinter.

"Sam is my mate." Edward stated, his arms spread in a protective manner and eyes staring deep into Jacob's. "I don't feel anything for you. You used me, made me believe that there was something between us. Not only did you hurt me, but so did my own family! I don't want or need any of you in my life, not anymore!"

Jacob stood still, watching the love of his life walk away. Seeing Edward in the arms of another man, especially his former Alpha, broke Jacob's heart to pieces—he realized too late that he had truly fallen in love with Edward during the month they had spent together. Jacob saw sides of Edward he never knew existed; Edward is everything Jacob ever wanted, he was better than anyone Jacob ever knew including Bella. Bella..word had gotten around that Bella had tried to force Edward into bedding her even though the young Cullen would often tell her that he didn't want to engage in such activities until marriage, Bella didn't like that idea that Edward wouldn't give her what she wanted and therefore spread the rumor of Edward cheating on her. To think he would believe such a lie, then again Jacob believed in anything Bella said because he was foolishly in love with her.

The Cullens too were affected by Edward's departure, more so Carlisle and Esme since they were the ones who kicked Edward out of the house over something they knew nothing of. They had belittled him and paid no attention to his suffering; Edward had been dying inside a little everyday if it had not been for Sam and Charlie...then Edward would've completely lost his soul and killed himself to make the pain stop.

Both Jacob and the Cullens lost someone dear to them and their actions had been his undoing. Seeking love and comfort in other people; Charlie had replaced Carlisle as his father while Sam had taken Jacob's place in Edward's heart. Edward may never forgive them for what they had done, but he'll never resort to vengeance against them; the knowledge that they'll never be able to touch him again is revenge enough. Jacob's one-sided love, help Edward see that Jacob no longer had power over him and that he's completely moved on from the young wolf. Sam imprinted on him and Edward is his second chance at happiness and true love; Edward isn't in love with Sam, but is slowly seeing his relationship with the taller boy as something more. The pack as well as Billy and Charlie hope Edward will return Sam's feelings because if anyone deserves that innocent boy's love, it's Sam for being the one to help Edward in his time of need.

**I always see Jacob being the victim in relationships with Edward, so I decided to make Edward the vulnerable party. Edward is definitely the submissive partner and I think he's actually very fragile inside which is why he hides behind a mask of indifference. **

**Thank you for reading my first Jakeward Oneshot! Please rate and review. **

**See you all in the upcoming chapters of my stories!**

**Vanitas Ryuzaki signing off!**


End file.
